


牢笼1

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 亲妈文学.n双性刘培强。n刘启黑化预警
Kudos: 7





	牢笼1

“刘培强。”

n n

刚从领航员国际空间站上勉强的被Moss救了一条命回了地面的刘培强中校此时正被不知道从哪得到的铁链束缚着手脚，他歪着头靠着墙壁，门半开着露出一丝光，他下来以后好好收拾了一番想要去见刘启，他将胡子刮了，像他上空间站之前的样子，柔软的笑意一如十七年前，但他却怎么也想不到他的儿子会将他囚禁在家中，当刘培强满心以为是儿子失去他太久害怕了的时候，这时候刘启打开了门，拿出了他最初和韩朵朵拍的那张婚照.

n n

“刘培强，我妈呢，这上面怎么是个男人？”

n n

“……这张照片？“

n n

刘培强愣了下，他还有些没反应过来，照片上的男人去世太久，而韩子昂和刘培强又不想刺激刘启让他以为自己是没妈妈的孩子，韩子昂拜托了韩朵朵，也是刘培强丈夫的妹妹来假装一下刘启的母亲，那张照片连刘培强自己都没留下，儿这时候刘启正拿着那张，他有些诧异，而刘启却往前走了一步，当初的孩子已经不是孩子，甚至不是少年，他已经长成了个高大的，有自主思想的青年，刘培强在他面前还是显得矮了些，他将照片拍在一边桌子上，俯身去摸刘培强下巴.

n n

“爸，你看上去怎么跟个兔子似的？我记得你年纪应该差不多四十多了，怎么还跟个小男孩似的，这么嫩？“

n n

“……儿子，你听我说…“

n n

刘启突然伸手扒开刘培强身上衣服，他回家时候换了身衣裳，是刘启的，看上去松松垮垮，还笑着和刘启说要出去买一身新的，刘启揉按着刘培强暴露乳尖，地下城的温度永远都是恰到好处，但刘培强却因为刘启手上温度而颤抖，他红着脸颤抖着，他依稀记得多少年前那个和刘启样貌相似的男人也是如此抚摸他的，但如今一切都不同，抚摸他的是他和那人的儿子，刘培强想推开他想说什么，而刘启竖起根手指有些不耐烦的样子.

n n

“嘘，别说话，爸，让我看看你怎么把我生下来的？”

n n

“儿子、儿子…等、等一下！“

n n

而刘启压根没等刘培强，他直接撕开刘培强的裤子，又拽开里头内裤，刘培强想踹刘启又不忍心，而刘启仗着刘培强的这份不忍心掰开了刘培强的双腿，他看见刘培强下体那个柔软器官，他伸手去握住刘培强性器抬头笑了起来，他又往下摸去往那已经许久没有被爱抚玩弄过的穴里插，刘培强顿时说不出话，刘启太像韩多多了，他那个在刘启出生前意外去世的丈夫，他喘息着发抖又被刘启按着腹部用手指往里捅，他也没法伸手去推开他，他手上的铁链绑的很紧，脚上也被刘启不知道从哪拿出来的镣铐固定住了，他红着脸发抖，而刘启亲吻着刘培强的喉结轻声笑着.

n n

“爸，你这个地方，怎么也不像一个父亲…难道说我应该喊你妈？“

n n

“妈，你很久没做过了吧？我爸，就照片上那人，死了以后你和别人玩过没？嗯？“

n n

刘启的手指这段时间总握着方向盘早就有些粗糙，刘培强红着脸被那带着老茧的手指一连三指同时插入体内，许久没有体验过性爱的刘培强有些抗拒，但刘启无视他的抗拒，甚至想要将手握成拳往刘培强体内塞，发现不可以以后他还有些遗憾一般，刘培强脸上通红想要挣扎，铁链声音叮铃作响，外面却传来开门声，是韩朵朵回家了，她沉默着脱下鞋子回了房间，像是什么都不知道一样，刘培强红着脸小声讨饶.

n n

“……儿子，刘启，求你了…别这样……“

n n

刘启扩张开刘培强的穴，又解了裤子露出他那根玩意儿，刘培强吓得往后缩，却被刘启抱着腰往前顶，那根玩意儿整好抵着刘培强的穴，刘培强的穴口还是小，只是里面容的多，刘启甚至怀疑当初刘培强怎么用这么小的地方生下他的，刘培强红着眼睛在哭，那双永远柔和注视旁人的眼睛里此时盈满了泪，而刘启只是毫不留情的攥着刘培强的腰狠狠的操他，刘培强红着眼睛哭，又被刘启俯身含着乳头吮吸，像是那还能出奶似的，刘启出生后也不吃奶粉，是刘培强用奶水养大的，乳头又一次被他的儿子含住，而他底下窄小的穴里又含着儿子的东西刘启摆腰往刘培强穴里顶撞，刘培强说不出话，甚至没法求饶，他只得红着眼一次次呗抵着穴心和宫口撞，双性人的宫口浅，刘启轻易就撞到那处，刘启又察觉刘培强身子颤抖，于是便笑，他解开刘培强脚上的铁链，那双劲瘦的长腿立刻盘在了刘启的腰上，刘培强已经有些被干的失神将近20多年没有做爱，此时儿子给予他的熟悉快感和儿子那张和丈夫无比相似的面庞都让刘培强颤抖不已，他甚至是快要哭出声，刘启听见刘培强在喊什么，凑近人嘴边却才听见他声音

n n

“多多、呜…轻点…好深、啊……“

n n

“……妈，你看看，是我刘启，不是你老公“

n n

刘培强双眼无法聚焦失神颤抖着，底下的穴紧紧裹着刘启的性器甚至在他听见刘启那个名字的时候夹的更紧了些，刘启气急，又按着刘培强的肚子开始狠狠操干起来，刘培强脸红又颤，终于被操的清醒几分，他看着刘启那张脸又哭着开始发抖，刘启讨厌看刘培强哭，但是这个时候哭着的刘培强叫他性致更高，他红着的双眼和脸颊，微红的唇半张着哭喘着，刘启狠狠往里头顶弄一下，捣开了刘培强的宫口插入最内里宫腔，刘培强腿软的厉害又被人捣开宫口彻底失力，他几乎是崩溃的哭叫着求饶，这个时候刘启听见了敲门声，却没理会他狠狠在那紧致宫腔里头操干几下，刘培强几乎是要被刘启肏晕过去，又被刘启掐住脖子顶弄.

n n

“睁开眼睛，看着我，我是刘启，你儿子，不是韩多多”

n n

刘启进的太深了，刘培强几乎以为要被捅穿，他的脖子也被青年掐着，刘培强强撑着抬起手去握住刘启的双手带动铁链声响，而刘启毫不在意，他操干着刘培强雌穴最内里又按着刘培强腹部，他俯下身亲吻刘培强因窒息而通红的脸颊。

n n

“妈，你再生我一次吧”

n n

刘培强因为这句话开始挣扎，刘启松开了手，按着刘培强继续操干他最内里宫腔，刘启伸手握住刘培强性器，又去抵着男人被玩弄的红肿的穴口，刘培强仍然在落泪，但已经发不出声音了，刘启抱着刘培强，吻着他额头，门口大概是韩朵朵在敲门，但刘启并不在乎，他只在乎此时刘培强体内那股温度和他母亲所赠予他浸泡着他的“羊水”，刘培强将手拦在脸前，而刘启深深操干几下，将精液满满的留在了刘培强子宫里头，刘启慢慢抽出性器，手上拿着根假，他抽出性器又将假塞进去堵住了刘培强的穴，刘培强这时才开口.

n n

“……刘启…我是你爸爸啊……“

n n

“你不是，你是我妈”

n n

刘启将刘培强手上的铁链调整的更紧锁死了他的双手使他无法动弹，又给刘培强盖了一身被子，才去打开门，韩朵朵站在门外，空气里头隐约传来一股饭菜的香气，她望了一眼躺在床上还被体内假折腾着的刘培强，又不敢去看他，低下头开口。

n n

“哥，刘叔叔，吃饭了”


End file.
